Pokémon dinosaur king
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is going to visit his cousin Max Taylor and brings Dawn and their Pokémon with them but their visit became more adventure as they met dinosaurs from the cards now they must find them before the Alpha gang does pearlshipping and MaxXZoe
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Dinosaur King**

 **Chapter**

 **Prehistory of the making**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Dinosaur King also this is the first time making this series all together as Ash was going to visit his cousin Max taylor for a while along with his pokemon and Dawn comes along when they had discovered dinosaurs actually alive and yes those two will have dinosaurs as you see thier new journey begins AshxDawn**

 **Ash ketchum's age 16**

 **Dawn Berlitz age 16**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto

Ah great to be home" said Ash who was resting in his favorite spot at the forest was a hill lead to the pond "I had success and fulfill my dream to be a pokemon master" Ash said looking at the sky he thought he had everything except what was missing in his heart "I do fufill my dream but...there is a special person I know" When Ash was thinking about her then

"Ash!" Ash thought he heard a familiar voices as he looked and saw two girls about his age one was a Bluenette wears a a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. with the exception of her scarf and bag. She also has a penguin pokemon with her As Ash recognized her

"Dawn and piplup!" Said Ash

"Pika!" Said pikachu as Dawn runs to him even piplup

"Hi Ash it's been a long time since we were at Kalos league" said Dawn as they give each other a high five then Pikachu and piplup were playing each other as they were walking together back to his place "it was a Long time since our journey how was your journey at the jhoto region? " said Ash as Dawn giggled "I had made it to the grand festival where me and Gardivoir had reach to the top we battle Ursula but won." Said Dawn

"Wow Dawn I'm proud of you." Said Ash

"Pika!" Said Pikachu

"Yeah my mom was proud of me too and I felt lonely since I haven't seen you so I thought come to kanto to see you again." Said Dawn that made Ash happy that she came to see him "that made me happy Dawn." Said Ash as they made it to his place as Delia spotted him "Ash you got a letter and it's from your Aunt Aki Taylor!" Said Delia as Ash heard her said that as he walks over to her as Dawn was confused about what Delia meant "Ash who's Aki Taylor?" Said Dawn as Ash looks at her "She's my mom's sister Dawn and was married to Spike Taylor." Said Ash as Dawn heard the name "the dinosaur expert that means he's your uncle." Said Dawn

"Yep and I had a cousin name Max what did Aunt Aki want to say mom." Said Ash

"She said she wants you to come visit since she heard your success at Sinnoh, Kalos and Aloha. She also wanted you to bring your Pokémon and any friends with you." Said Delia as Ash heard that then he had made his decision

"I could go there and see them mom." Said Ash

"Mind I come Ash." Said Dawn as Ash then nodded "yes I like that you and me Dawn with our Pokémon." Said Ash as he was ready to pack as he has everything his mega ring along with the keystone, his z ring with the z crystals as Dawn phoned her mom and she said She'll go with him as Ash and Dawn are ready to go as they reach to the airport "have a great time Ash." Said Delia as Ash nodded "you bet mom I'll tell Aki you said hi." Said Ash

"Oh Ash if you see my college Dr. Ancient tell him that I send him everything he needs to about the Pokémon." As oak gives Ash the Pokédex "I will professor see ya" as they waved and on their way to the plane as they took of but they're not the only ones are going

"Both the twerps and pikachu along with piplup" said James

"It's our lucky day." Said Jessie

"Soon the promotion." Said Meowth as they're in their balloon following them as it was night Ash looks at the window with Dawn sleeping on his shoulder holding him "this will be the best trip I will have seeing my aunt, uncle and cousin." Said Ash as he noticed the star was falling near the location "is that maybe it's a meteor?" Ash said as he noticed the meteor crashed at the town where they're going as the sun was going up

"Right where we're going perhaps I might run to max after all." Said Ash as the plane made a land to the city "Dawn we're here." Said Ash as Dawn wakes up and saw the city "that's where your uncle and Aunt lives?" Said Dawn looking at the scenery of the city "yes that's the city they live Dawn." Said Ash as they're out seeing the view enjoying the walk "nice city Ash reminds me of domino, metalbey city, the cities at the regions and odiaba." Said Dawn walking with her crush

"I know Dawn." As they're walking till they heard a voice "you know I'm not a morning person." Said a twelve year old girl she wears a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match the color of her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers. She wears a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as green wristbands. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera talking to the twelve year old boy He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.

"Come on. Remember what this stands for D-Team, that's what. You guys took an oath. And the D-Team's all about adventure. Right?" He said

"Yeah, unless that adventure starts before breakfast.." Said the other twelve year old boy wears a multi-blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with brown pants. He also wears blue sneakers and owns a dinosaur tooth necklace as the boy looks at him "You'll change your mind when we find that meteor." He said

"Well, i hope we find it soon, 'cause I'm hungry."

"I'm sort of hungry too, Max, and it feels like we've been walking a long time, and we really haven't seen any- -" as the girl was pausing seeing the trees were cut at the other side Ash and Dawn were following the voices "it seems your cousin was go-lucky was he Ash?" Said Dawn as Ash nodded "yeah he always loves adventure like I was and I can't wait to seem him again." Said Ash as they're walking a shadow creature was looking at them but had a glowing blue jewel on top of his head was looking at them walking while they're walking Ash and Dawn notice the trees as well and the big hole near one

"Ash what did this?" Said Dawn

"Pip" piplup said

"I don't know Dawn but it landed there." Said Ash as pikachu went inside the tree and looked around as he spots something "pika pi!" Said Pikachu as Ash heard him "found something buddy?"" Said Ash as pikachu came out and show him the stone had fire on it but glows as Ash picks it up "I wonder what is this?" Said Ash

"I don't know Ash but keep it with you so you will so it to your uncle." Said Dawn as Ash agree with her as he puts it to his pocket then heard Max's voice "Look! At that one I told you! This must be where the astroid hit!" Said Max

"Is that Max Ash?" Said Dawn

"Yep I bet he was looking at the other one that hit the tree somewhere?" Said Ash then they heard the noise from the bush as it was the same creature that followed them "Ash is that a..." Dawn couldn't believe her eyes so did Ash as the was a dinosaur "An tyrannosaurs Rex I thought they we're extinct." Said Ash as pikachu walks over to it as the tyrannosaurs Rex looks at pikachu then it was friendly to the Pokémon

"Pika pi." Said pikachu

"He's friendly but what's with the stone on it's head?" Ash said

"I don't know Ash but it's cute looks like a baby." Dawn said as the tyrannosaurs Rex walks over to Ash as he's seem to like him as he was nuzzling his legs "he sure likes you Ash." Said Dawn as the tyrannosaurs Rex also nuzzling Dawn as well then walks back to Ash "hi there where did you come from?" Ash asked but this one seem to not remember anything "can't remembered anything do you." Ash said as the stone he hold was glowing when they saw the tyrannosaurs Rex has turn into two cards as they were shocked as Ash picks them up

"He's turned into a card?" Said Dawn as Ash looks at it the picture was like a red tyrannosaurs Rex but with the jewel on its head but the color was gold with the other seems to show fire it breathes out of it's mouth then a blue beam came out of the jewel "this card must be the moves it learns Dawn what kind a person that made those?" Ash said

"Pika" said pikachu

"I don't know but that's not right." Said Dawn

"Pip!" Said piplup as he shows Dawn the stone like Ash has but has the symbol of water on it

"Ash I found one too but looks like water." Said Dawn as Ash notice the button as he press it then him and Dawn were glowing "Ash what's going on?" Said Dawn as the glow suddenly faded "I don't know Dawn but it must have been connected with the stones and the tyrannosaurs Rex we found." Said Ash then piplup was hungry as he asked Dawn for the poffin "OK piplup here." As she gives it to him then something swooped over and took the poffin that made piplup angry "what happened?" Dawn said as they heard the sound from the branch as they looked saw it was a pterodactyl color was pink and has a red jewel on its tip of her head

"An pterodactyl Dawn!" Said Ash

"Pika!" Said pikachu

"Awe it's cute." Said Dawn as it lands on her shoulder means she likes her "looks like you made a friend Dawn." Said Ash then the card was changed back to the tyrannosaurs Rex "amazing the stone brought him out." Said Ash until they heard a noise was screaming of max and his friends from the triceratops

"It came to life!" Said Max

"And it doesn't look happy." Said the boy as the girl looks at max

"You did this, Max! Now put it back!" She said

"But I don't know how!" Said Max as the triceratops was getting closer "maybe you can reverse what you did before!" Said the boy as Max agreed with him "That's a great idea!"said Max as he's doing the reverse " No!" The girl shout as they're running "Max run for it!" But when it came closer the stone max had changes it back to the card "what happened?" He asked as Max picks up the card "I'm not positive, but I think it went back into the card." Said Max

"No way! How?"

"Maybe it was just some sort of hologram."

"There's no way! It wasn't a hologram that knocked over all of those trees! That dinosaur was real!" Said Max as Ash knew he said something stupid "he's a dense." Said Ash as dawn laugh "he sure is Ash but should we go and see him now." Said Dawn as Ash smiled

"We shall Dawn." Said Ash as for the group

"But how could it be? Because of this?" She said as they notice max was doing it again

"No, max, wait! That could bring it out again!" Said the blonde hair boy

"That's all right. I'll just put it back in! Ha!" As max did it the card change to the same form as the tyrannosaurs Rex and the pterodactyl was "oh, how cute is it?!"" Said the girl as the triceratops was walking to max "hey there little guy." As it bite max "ow, what'd ya biting me for?!" Then it jump on him and was licking "knock it off!" Said Max as his friends are walking over to them "it either limes you or wants to eat you!"" She said

"Nah, it's a herbivore."

"Yeah, well, my name's not Herb, it's Max! Hey take it easy!" Said Max as it was licking and bite him till "well, it looks like you've got yourself a baby triceratops, cousin!" As Max heard the familiar voice as he saw Ash and Dawn with pikachu, piplup and the dinosaurs

"Ash, it's great to see you again cousin!" Said Max

"Good to see you as well cousin." Said Ash as Max's friends saw them

"No way that's..."

"Zoe and Rex meet my older cousin Ash Ketchum the greatest Pokémon trainer that won Sinnoh, Malls and Aloha!" Said Max "no way I though you were a legend." Said Rex meeting Ash Ketchum and his pikachu in person "I'm too real Rex" said Ash as Zoe looks at dawn "you're the Dawn Berlitz the top coordinator I'm your biggest fan of you Dawn and my idol!" Said Zoe as she gets to see her idol "it's great to meet you Zoe." Said Dawn as they saw the dinosaurs

"Ash" said Max

"I know already." Said Ash

(At the island)

"When this Dinosaur stadium is completed, my ultimate goal will finally realized! Yes! And the name Dr. Z will be down in history!" Said the short old scientist that was obsessed with dinosaurs named Dr. Z which looks at the fat guy was in charge projection of the stadium "you'll take care of that, right Ed?" He said to him

"Remind me again how that's spelled." Said Ed

"That's Dr. Z! You spell it with a Z!" Shouted Z

"Right. Is that a capital Z?" Said Ed Dumbfounded

"Of course! Anyway, why are there only tyrannosaurs out there? I want more than that!" Said Z as Ed begins to speak "that was all I had time to put in the computer." Ed was dumbfounded again "Well, then I suggest you make some more time! I don't want to be the king of the tyrannosaurs!" Said Z in rage "I know what you want- - you want to become king of all dinosaurs right." Said Ed as he was correct "Yes, that is right! But I don't just want to be the king; I will be the king! I will be the king of all dinosaurs!" Said Z in flames of glory "well, I heard that you'd have to be a dinosaur in order to be king of the dinosaurs. You know?" Said Ed

"Who said?!" Said Z with a look

"Um, Ursula?" Said Ed as an red tyrannosaurs Rex looks like the one Ash has but without a jewel crashed to the room then was chasing after Dr. Z as he's running for his life then at the beach was a woman with green hair was relaxing and a man wears sunglasses was lifting the fan

"Somebody help me!" As they saw z being chased "I've got a tyrannosaurs on my tail! Help me!" Shout the Dr as there two young kids were holding a device "how long should I let it go?" Said the little girl in pink hair holding the device "Maybe you should shut it off now. I'm not sure he'll think it's funny." Said the boy was her older brother "Help! Go away! You don't want to eat me! Just look at me! I'm all skin and bones! What about Ed?! He has plenty to spare! He could feed a family of four! Go for him! Someone help me! I don't want to be dino dinner!" Said z as the tyrannosaurs Rex was change to its form then he fell as the tyrannosaurs Rex land on him

"Ohh- it's you?!" As he bite his beard "Get- -get off of me!" As he toss the dinosaur to the three while laughing

"Are you laughing behind my back?" Said Dr. Z as they stop laughing

"Nothing behind your back is funny."

[Chuckling]

"Tell him." Said Ed

"You tell him!"

"What is so funny?!" Shout z

"It's 'cause everyone knows you got a soft spot... for Helga!" As Dr saw his underwear as he looks at the tyrannosaurs Rex "you better hope Helga doesn't see this of else!" As it's going to bite him "now cough up my seat cover" he bite his beard again "Hey! Ash, let go of me!" Said the doc

"Grandpa, Terry thinks your beard is just another piece of clothing to chew on!" She said

"Oh, yeah? Well it's not!" Said Z

"Stop it right now! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Dr. Z. Now leave little terry alone!" Said the made name Helga as z leave Terry alone "Dr. Z. I am appealed! You know that's not my best side." Said Helga as Z looks at his underwear

"Uh, so which side do you perfer?"

"I'd prefer my left side for your back side. As for you Rod and Laura. Am I to assume that your studies are completed?" She said to the kids

"No." Said both

"Then get inside and finish!" Said Helga

"OK" said both as Helga looks at the three with a glare

"The Frankfurter's will be ready for dinner in 20 minutes!"

"Yes, Helga 20minutes!" Said both as she left "Frankfurter's again? If I have to eat them one more time, I'll burst!" Said the woman "it's either that or her bratwurst." Said the one with the glasses "who said the worst! Helga may be a bit crotchety, but she's got a sweet side, too! And just because she doesn't show it to you doesn't mean that some of us haven't seen it sometimes!" Said Dr. Z talking to those three

"We've seen enough Helga for one day."

"Please! I've seen enough to last a lifetime."

"Now- -" z was cut off a a new guy walking over "good afternoon Dr. Z" he said as Z saw him walking by "Oh, Seth my boy. How are the repairs going on the time machine?" Said Z talking to the figure name Seth "They're coming along fine, but I've discovered that I'm missing some parts. It looks like we'll have to get them delivered." Said Seth "how can we? We're stuck in a different time period." Said Rod as Z knew the problem "Yes, that could be a valid point. More importantly, we need to find my dinosaur cards and even my to super dinosaur cards that are scattered all over the world. When that time machine broke." As Z notice the device Laurie was holding

"Well, what's this I see? Were you using it on Terry earlier?" Said Z

"What do you mean, grandpa?" Said Laurie

"This isn't a toy! It is a complicated piece of equipment for doctors!" Said z as the device was beeping "what does this mean?" Said z was confused that the screen shows the map "That a card's been found, Grandpa." Said Rod

"I knew it would work! Now let's go find those cards!" Said Z in glory

(Taylor house)

Ash, Dawn, Max, Zoe and Rex made it to the house with the three dinosaurs they have with them "It's great to see you coming for the visit Ash." Spike Taylor the dinosaur expert and also Ash's uncle who married his mom's younger sister Aki "thanks uncle spike it's great to be here." Said Ash as spike already know about what they told him "you're saying they're a real tyrannosaurs Rex, pterodactyl and triceratops?" Said Spike as Max has the band aid on

"Yeah! Chomp's totally real!" Said max

"Did you say " Chomp"?" Said Spike

"That's what Max named him, 'cause he chomps away everything he can get his teeth on." Said Zoe as the Pterodactyl was on Dawn's shoulder "lot different then Jewel here" said Dawn rubbing Jewel's head "Jewel"?" Said Max as Ash told them "Dawn named her because the red jewel on its tip of her head shines too." Said Ash as Rex asked Ash about the tyrannosaurs he has "Do you name yours Ash?" Said Rex As Ash nodded "yes I Do Rex Aura was different then the others just like Jewel." Said Ash as Pikachu was playing with Aura as they heard the name "Aura?" Said Zoe "yeah Ash named him that because the jewel shines on his head like Aura." Said Dawn as Spike looks at the egg with the card

"So a card turned into a dinosaur?" As he noticed the other card "And what is this card for?"" He wondered

"I don't know. I found that one along with chomp's card." Said Max

"Me and Dawn have the same ones as well." As Ash and Dawn show them the cards that had four abilities "Don't you know Mr. Taylor?" Dawn asked "How am I supposed to know Dawn?" Said Spike looking at the card "because you're an expert on dinosaurs, Dad?" Said Max

"True, and I thought I knew just about everything. but this is the first I've heard of little dinosaurs pooping out of cards!" Said Spike

"Actually, it was a full=sized one." Said Rex

"Are you joking?! Where?! Where is it now?!" Said Spike

"No, you got to mess with this thing. And then Chomp gets big. Here." Said Max giving his dad the stone "he's both that serious Ash letting your uncle change Chomp to it's full form?!." Said Dawn talking to Ash "It's from the family of dinosaur experts you know." Said Ash

"Pika." Said pikachu

"Pip." Said piplup

"Twist that little knob on the side" said Max

"This thing?" As spike twist the knob but nothing happen "hmm. Nothing's happening." As he looks at max "Are you sure that's what did it?" Spike said to his son "uh, let me see." Said Max as he twist the knob Chomp changes back to the card then he used it chomp was in his form "Max, put it back!" Said Zoe as Chomp was back to normal "max what are you thinking you almost made everything worse!" Said Ash as Max looks at him "Sorry cousin I just want to dad." Said Max as his father was thrilled "This is a huge discovery! But Ash is right for now, let's just keep this our little secret. So mum's a word. If news of this gets out, it'll create all sorts of pandemonium. Got it" said spike

"Mm-hmm." Said Max

"And I thought Megatron was worse." Said Dawn as Aki Taylor came "time for breakfast!" Said Aki as she walks over "oh, hi Zoe. I didn't know you were here." She said as Zoe answered "uh, yeah, I just got here." Said Zoe as Aki noticed Ash "why Ash you came your mother told me you're coming." Said Aki talking to her nephew

"Yes and it's great to see you again Aunt Aki." Said Ash

"You had grown and handsome too I heard your success at the regions I'm so proud of you." Said Aki

"Thanks Aunt Aki this is Dawn Berlitz." Said Ash

"Nice to meet you miss Taylor." Said Dawn

"Nice to meet you Dawn. You must be Ash's lucky girl right." Said Aki

"Well...I was a friend" she said blushing as Aki saw chomp, Aura and Jewel "who's those little guys?" Said Aki as Chomp was going to bite lucky spike got him "they're Chomp, Aura and Jewel." Said Max telling their names

"They're a very unique looking dogs." Said Aki

"Yeah well, they followed them home. So what do you say? Can we keep them?" Said spike

"That should be fine. But you'll be the ones taking care of them. Max, Ash and Dawn." Said Aki

"We will mom." Said Max

"OK, let's eat breakfast before it gets cold. Zoe you can join us. We've got plenty." Said Aki

"Thank you." Said Zoe

"We have to kelp it a secret from mom?"" Said Max

"Yes, but only for a while." Said Spike as Ash and Dawn were sweatdrop "Ash this will take a long time will it." Said Dawn wasn't agreed with keeping dinosaurs a secret "I know Dawn but givie time till we have explain to my aunt." Said Ash as pikachu agreed with him meanwhile at the island "the three cards appeared about 1,500 north of here." Said Seth checking on the location "good! Then it's time to deploy our first dinosaur roundup mission! Alpha gang, prepare for travel! Take Terry with you! You'll need some reptilian power to capture that dinosaur! Now, don't let me down!" Said Z

"You can count on us."

"Alpha team. Out!"

(At the lab)

"Accessing data and awaiting user input. Fossil reclamation currently in progress at station 2098." Said the computer as spike and a teenage girl was working on the new device "Any update on the translation device, Reese?" Said Spike

"Nothing yet, but hopefully this unit will be able to decode whatever is stored in the chip on those stones. What makes you think it's the dinosaur's thoughts that are stored in the stones? What part of your research brought you to that conclusion?" Said Reese asking spike about his research "Well, I'm glad you asked, Reese. I estimate these stones were created about 65 million years ago, roughly the time dinosaurs became extinct. My analysis shows they're emitting some kind of consciousness. It would seem that the dinosaurs' minds we're somehow compressed into these tablets just as they were on the verge of extinction, and then embedded with chips for decoding purposes! I don't know who designed it, but the chip contains a system that turns dinosaurs into cards! Yet another Spike Taylor theory!" Said Spike as Reese didn't impressed

"Uh, Reese" as she walks off "She's never impressed" he said

(Ocean)

"Destination dead ahead." As the scope had appeared from the water as there was a submarine "prepare to surface!" Said the woman

"Aye aye, captain!" Said both as the sub was hit by the Cruise ship

"I didn't say to the surface yet!"

"Lucky this is just a rental!" Said Ed

"Lucky for you- - we put it on my credit card!"

(At the park)

"Catch!" Said Max as Chomp catches the Frisbee "way to go, Chomp!" As Max gets the Frisbee while Zoe and Rex were watching "Max is so lucky to have Chomp." Said Zoe looking at them playing "Yeah, and they've really bonded. Looks like they're gonna become great friends." Said Rex

"Think it's 'cause Max is the one who found him?" Said Zoe

"Yeah I guess so. And chomp's card only seems to work with the stone that max found, too. I wonder what our stones are able to do." Said Rex

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Zoe

"But ours didn't come with the matching card in it." Said Rex

"Hey, maybe our stones do have a card with a matching design but they got lost somehow." Said Zoe as Ash, Dawn, pikachu, piplup, Aura and Jewel are walking by "you could be right Zoe!" Said Dawn as they saw them "Ash, Dawn how are Aura and Jewel?" Said Rex "they're doing fine Rex we've have been bonded with them and pikachu and piplup likes them as well." Said Ash as they watch them playing then

"What's in the water?" As they heard that it's coming right for us!"

"What is it?!"

"Let's get out of here?"

"It's huge." As everyone was looking at the water "what's that?" Said Zoe seeing the ocean "it's hard to tell.?" Said Rex as the shadow creature was swimming towards the direction "hey, what's going on?" Said Max

"Look out there!" Said Zoe as the creature pops out was Terry "A tyrannosaurs Rex!" Said Rex as Ash and Dawn saw the Terry "A other tyrannosaurs Rex Ash?!" Said Dawn as Ash had a looks at him "it's just like Aura but without the stone?!" Said Ash then the Alpha gang reach the shore

"And the hair still stands!"

"Where's Terry?"

"He's right over there."

"Help me! I don't know how to swim!" Said Ed

"Maybe you should've thought about that before!"

"Whatever you do, don't hold onto the end, be cause with your weight, there's a good chance you will sink us all to sink back into- -" as they sink

"so really can swim!" Said Zoe

"Awesome!" Said Max looking at him "how about we save the conversation for later guys?" Said Rex as they agreed to run as Terry is following them "it's following us!" Said Zoe as it's following "let's spit up me and Dawn can handle this!" Said Ash as they agreed when they split up Ash noticed it's chasing Max "great it's chasing my cousin." Said Ash as him, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Aura and Jewel are chasing them

"Wow an other T-rex!" Said Spike

"Dad!" Said Max

"Stand back! Watch the expert at work!" As Spike was going for terry "So, Mr, nice to meet ya. This is a meeting 65 million years in the making, so now prepare to be snared!" As the device he had became the netv"I'm coming for ya!" As he got him in the mouth but snaps off the net "needs work." Said Spike as Ash and Dawn were stunned "was your uncle an expert or dense like Max Ash." Said Dawn as Ash answered "rather both!" Said Ash as Terry was going for Max "Why do I get the strange feeling that thing is after me?!" As Max runs inside the house Teyy follows him the breaks it "get away from us!" Said Max as Ash and Dawn arrived

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Said Ash

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Said Dawn as the two leaped "Pika chuuu!" As Pikachu hits Terry but was actually getting pain from thunderbolt "pip luppp!" Piplup fires bubblebeam at terry makes twice a power at Terry then chomp went to help as he bite him but terry toss him to the tree as terry was going for him "no you won't." As Ash has out his pokeball "Greninja help out!" As greninja appeared and defended Chomp

"You too gardivoir!" As Dawn threw her pokeball as Gardivoir show up helping Greninja as Max saw how his cousin and Dawn are defending Chomp "Ash, Dawn." Said Max as Ash and Dawn were ready to face Terry even Aura and Jewel are helping "Ash, Dawn Max!" As they looked at Spike "here use these!" As he toss devices to them

"What the heck are these things, Dad?" Said Max

"They're designed to work just like your stones, but easier! You three can use it to make Aura, Jewel and Chomp bigger! Here, read the Manuel" as spike toss it "I'll just trust you and read it later!" Said Max but Ash and Dawn used theirs as well when Aura and Jewel turn to cards so did chomp

"Here we go!" Said both as the three dinosaurs were changing Aura is like Terry but the stone was huge, Jewel had changed to a huge pterodactyl as the red jewel on its tip of her head shines then was huge as they roar

"Oh, whoa!" Said Max

"Another dinosaur!" Said Zoe

"Where did this one come from?" Said Spike seeing everything change as the Alpha gang had arrived " I feel like a giant prune" as the battle was started as chomp was fighting terry the cars were been crashing then terry toss chomp again "Chomp!" Said Max the Aura came help his friend as he swings his tail at terry then Jewel strike him like a air slash "Pikachu iron tail!" Said Ash as Pikachu swings his iron tail at terry hits him hard

"Drill peck piplup!" Said Dawn as Piplup used drill peck and hits Terry "Ash we can't hold him much longer we'll loose Chomp." Said Dawn as they're watching chomp and their dinosaur are now getting hurt as well as they noticed the cards "I'm not sure what those cards does but I included it in your holders just in cases. Now seems like a good time to try it out!" Said Spike

"We should max" said Ash

"It's now or never." Said Dawn

"Here goes nothing" as they used the cards as the three dinosaurs we're glowing as they were amazed as Chomp charges terry with a powerful move, Jewel was using a powerful water whirlpool at him then Aura had then fires a powerful beam out of his jewel then hits him then they turn to cards

"We gotcha" said max

"Are they OK?" Said Zoe

"Try a swipe." Said Rex as they did Aura, Jewel and Chomp are back "Oh, Chomp, are you alright?" As he bite max "he's OK." Said Zoe as They see Ash and Dawn holding on to theirs "you two were great helping pikachu, Piplup, Greninja and Gardivoir." Said Ash as Aura licks him

"You two Jewel" said Dawn as Jewel nuzzles her

"It looked like the tyrannosaurs Rex turned into a card, too" said Rex as the woman picks it up "who do you brats think you are screwing up our very important mission?" Said the woman as max was going to introduced himself "My name is Max but who are you?" Said Max

"The Alpha gang!"

"Imagine your worst nightmare."

"Except you're wide awake!" Said Ed

"Oh so Ursula." Said Ursula

"Zantastic Zander!" Said zander

"Ed, I said!" Said Ed

"Do you understand any of that?" Said Zoe

"Was it some sort of threat?" Said Rex

"I'm not sure. So what do you guys want with us?" Said Max as Ursula gives him an answer "well, that's for us to know and for you brats and punks to find out, isn't it? But if you ever mess with us again, you will find out! Let's go!" Said Ursula running "Coming!" Said Zander as they watch them leaving "Wow? She was really weird. Said Max

" the old lady?" Said Zoe

"Excuse me! Did I just hear you say " Old Lady"?! I'm not an old lady I'm barely in my teens!" Said Ursula

"OK, shake it off!" Said Zander

"Did she say" Teens" said Ed

"What was that ed?!" Said Ursula as max asked his father about the devices as he told them they're the dino holder as they then were glowing again "please, help us. Help us, please" as the words from the voices were been repeating

 **thats it of the chapter of Pokémon dinosaur king hope you enjoyed it also I had plans for the two more crossovers of the stories such as Beauty and the beast 2017 going to be a AshxBelle and the first horror crossover of Scream TV series if you had more ideas to share for Pokémon dinosaur king and want those crossover stories send the pm and hope you like the super dinosaurs Ash and Dawn had so enjoy and chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Battle at the pyramids

**Pokémon dinosaur king**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Battle of the pyramids**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Dinosaur king and I had a very busy one sorry about that where we left off was that Ash was off to visit his cousin and Dawn came along when they arrive things were different as they found actual living dinosaurs but the two they had were different than max and the D-team now they had a other problem was the group call the alpha gang are coming after them now they must find the dinosaurs enjoy AshXDawn**

In the D-lab the gang had a meeting "It was asking you for help?" Said as Rex nodded"Yeah, Do you think maybe it was the dinosaurs trying to speak to us through the stone?" Rex said As the doc thinks "hmm...it's a difinite possibility. They could be asking for protection from the alpha gang members you came up against." As they remembered the three they come up against that time "I wonder who they were?" Said Max wonder about the alpha gang "me too! They attacked chomp with their T-Rex for no reason, and then chomp gave it an electric charge, it turns into a card!" Rex said remembering that day

"None of it makes any sense at all!" Said Zoe as pikachu sees chomp fighting a fossil "I betcha they found some stones too, huh?" Max asked that question "yeah, probably." Rex said then Zoe had one thought "what about the time how Ash and Dawn summon Aura and Jewel when they helped max." She said to them as they remembered "yeah except those two are different than ours and the stones they had match the ones the alpha gang had." Said max

"Zoe!" As Zoe heard her sister coming "You're supposed to call before stopping by" said Reese coming down the stairs "Oh, I forgot." She said as Reese had a phone "It's alright. Dr. Taylor you have a phone call coming from Dr. Owen." Said Reese

"My dad?" Said Rex

"Ahh! I'm always losing that thing" as Taylor found the phone and make a call "Ahh! Hello, Dr. Owen! Dug up anything new?" Taylor said to a man in glasses name Owen "I found a funny bone" as they were laughing "what's all the fossil about?" The laugh continue "Dinosaur jokes!" As they said it together "What made di-no-saurs ex-tinct? Not ta-king a bath we think! Dig it" as the others were sweatdropped "Think stink smelly dinosaurs. Yep its still funny." Said dr. Taylor "Ha! I have some news regarding those dinosaur cards you told me about." Said Dr. Owen "yes." Said Dr. Taylor "more cards have been found" said Dr. Owen they are all surprised "I'm calling from a dinosaur excavation site in Alberta, Canada and while we came across several fossils and artifacts on our dig, we also discovered two more cards!" As Owen shows them

"Carnotaurus!" Said Rex seeing them "And a Parasaurolohus!" Said Zoe as Dr. Owen turns them around showing them the symbols "The carnotaurus card has a wind symbol!" Then Zoe looks at the parasaurolophus card "And the parasaurolophus card has grass!" Said Zoe as Dr. Owen see Rex "Ahh, Rex is that you, son?" Said Dr. Owen "Dad, I've been here the whole time." Said Rex "I sure hope you're remembering your manners while you're staying at the Taylor's house do I need to give my speech again?" He said

"No thanks, I'm fine but do you think maybe you could send those cards here to us?" Said Rex as his father nodded "I sure can. I'll overnight them to the lab and you should have them first thing tomorrow morning I look forward to hearing your analysis, Dr. Taylor." Said Dr. Owen

"It'll be my pleasure, Dr. Owen!" Said Dr. Taylor as chomp bit max's leg

"Thank you for taking care of Rex and rex, you're very lucky to be staying with Dr. Taylor. You can learn a lot from him. So pay close attention and work hard." Said Dr. Owen as Rex smiled "yeah I will" said Rex "I got to get back to the dig now. I heard you had two celebrities over you nephew Ash and Dawn the top coordinator where are they?" He asked them" as they don't know as he hung up and saw max still been biting from chomp "those cards that match the ones on our stones know what means?" Said Rex as Zoe knew "Yeah, you and i might have our own dinosaurs by tomorrow!" Said Zoe as Rex was excited

"Awesome" said Rex as Zoe was thinking "I hope I get a really cute one just like Dawn's pterodactyl jewel!" Then Rex remembers "speaking of dawn where is she and Ash they haven't come to the lab?" As they wonder where are they at outside Ash was with Aura who was hungry as Ash gives him food "Here aura!" As he was happily eating and nuzzle to Ash as Dawn came "Hey Ash! Still thinking about our dinosaurs and those alpha gang?" Said Dawn as Ash nodded

"Yeah Aura and Jewel hold the grudge on them something they did to them." Ash said as Dawn agreed "Ash I had a message from your sister!" As Ash saw the letter from Celestia his long lost sister as he read it and was surprised

"Dawn her and mom are sending over two people we know." Ash said as Dawn remember as she had that look

"oh you mean the two that had a crush on you since you met them" said Dawn as Ash turns red and look at them "Dawn wait are you jealous of Kari and Twilight." Said Ash as Dawn chuckle "nope you had fell in love with three angels me, Kari and Twilight you must have a secret charm." She said as Ash blush more "yeah I know at least you came along with me to meet my cousin." Said Ash as Dawn smiled as they look at the two dinosaurs "Ash when we summon them we never seen them strong." She said to them as Ash nodded "Yeah when we fight that t-rex" as they remember fighting the alpha gang

(Flashback)

"Here goes nothing" as they used the cards as the three dinosaurs we're glowing as they were amazed as Chomp charges terry with a powerful move, Jewel was using a powerful water whirlpool at him then Aura had then fires a powerful beam out of his jewel then hits him then they turn to cards

"We gotcha" said max

"Are they OK?" Said Zoe

"Try a swipe." Said Rex as they did Aura, Jewel and Chomp are back "Oh, Chomp, are you alright?" As he bite max "he's OK." Said Zoe as They see Ash and Dawn holding on to theirs "you two were great helping pikachu, Piplup, Greninja and Gardivoir." Said Ash as Aura licks him

"You two Jewel" said Dawn as Jewel nuzzles her

"It looked like the tyrannosaurs Rex turned into a card, too" said Rex as the woman picks it up "who do you brats think you are screwing up our very important mission?" Said the woman as max was going to introduced himself "My name is Max but who are you?" Said Max

"The Alpha gang!"

"Imagine your worst nightmare."

"Except you're wide awake!" Said Ed

"Oh so Ursula." Said Ursula

"Zantastic Zander!" Said zander

"Ed, I said!" Said Ed

"Do you understand any of that?" Said Zoe

"Was it some sort of threat?" Said Rex

"I'm not sure. So what do you guys want with us?" Said Max as Ursula gives him an answer "well, that's for us to know and for you brats and punks to find out, isn't it? But if you ever mess with us again, you will find out! Let's go!" Said Ursula running "Coming!" Said Zander as they watch them leaving "Wow? She was really weird. Said Max

" the old lady?" Said Zoe

"Excuse me! Did I just hear you say " Old Lady"?! I'm not an old lady I'm barely in my teens!" Said Ursula

"OK, shake it off!" Said Zander

"Did she say" Teens" said Ed

(End flashback)

"Ash you think the stones chose us because we touch them." Dawn asked him the theory as Ash think about it "it's true Dawn but the stones we had are different than the ones max Rex and Zoe had as if there are four other stones out there but where?" Ash wondered as Dawn touch his shoulder "Wait till Kari and Twilight come I knew twilight had a answer" dawn said with a smile as Ash look at her smiled no wonder he loves her in secret too "speaking of the alpha gang where are those clowns?" Ash wondered at the island "Unacceptable un-ac-ceptable! How did those meddling kids and two meddling teenagers get their hands on my card what's worse those two got my super dinosaur cards and why couldn't you three get them back?!" Said Dr. Z

"Grandpa, I think the energy level's too high" said Lauren as he looks at his granddaughter "she's right and the way we pieced this equipment together it could blow at any minute." Said rod as ed spoke "and that's not the only thing." Said ed as Dr. Z grunting "you fools! Do you think this is a joke? Move cards are my trademark! And when they're finally completed. I will teach those kids and two teenagers a lesson once and for all! Since my crack team of professionals couldn't do it, I'll have to take upon myself. I'll bring them to tears!" He said as the machine is glowing

"Okay, grandpa, I've got my homework to do." Said laura as her and rod walking off "Yeah, me too." As the electric was cracking "I think I hear Seth calling." Said Ursula as Sander had a idea "and I think I hear, uh...my mother calling!" Then ed had a idea "yeah, I hear nature calling." As they were walking of

"Stop right there! You'll stay until my invention is complete." Said Dr. Z

"Yes sir" as the the color turn blue "which could be any minute now." As the invention blown up the four were toasted "I'd like to speak with you to private, Dr. Z." Said Helga "but in the meantime I want this mess cleaned up by dinnertime or there will be no dinnertime!" As Dr. Z sigh at the far pyramids of Egypt was two of the eggs hold the cards and the water stone but the card had a same design as Ash and Dawn's card as it was buried with the stone but the egg hold two cards and a water stone as one card was blown away from it's egg it landed at the town near a cafe as the cup of water land the card was a spinosaurus appeared and cause rampage at the island Dr z and the alpha gang are having dinner as the alpha search was active

"The alpha search is activated!" Said Dr. Z picking it up "Dr. Z no toys on the dinner table!" Said helga as z knows "I know that but I can't eat at the time like this. One of my missing cards has been located. Ursula! Sander! Ed! We're off on a capture mission!" Said Dr. Z as the alpha gang stand up "Yes sir." Said both "no you're not! No one will be going anywhere until I see every plate is clean!" Said Helga

"Right" said Dr. Z "And don't think you are fooling anyone doctor. I can see those vegetables you have hidden under your plate." She said as the doc screamed "they're not mine, they're Ed's!" Z try to blame ed

"I wasn't asking" she said

(Taylor's house)

"Dr. Taylor, do you have any idea when the cards are gonna get here?" Rex ask Dr. Taylor as they are having dinner "Well, your dad said he'd ship them " double express." Which means they'll be arrive at exactly 7:12 tomorrow morning. Uh, give of take." Said dr. Taylor as Rex smiled "man, I can hardly wait. I might have a partner of my own soon!" Said Rex as max was feeding chomp then ski appeared "What do you mean by " partner"?" Said Aki as they had come up with a lie "ah, right! Well, Rex is thinking about getting a dog just like chomp isn't that right, rex?" Said Dr. Taylor as Rex nodded "yeah, well, maybe." Said Rex

"So, then we'll have four dogs? Don't forget who's taking care of them" said Aki as Rex stay cool "I know." Then aki looks at the plate "I don't believe it! Max, you ate all your green peppers and your carrots!" Said Aki as max lied "Yeah, you made the vegetables extra special good this time, mom. So I'm gonna have even more...If that's OK for you pass the broccoli please!" As Ash and Dawn knew max lied so he can feed chomp

"Does that run in your uncle's family Ash" dawn asked him "well my answer is yes" as they heard the beeping from max's phone "No cell phones at the dinner table max" said Aki as max knew who it was "It's Zoe! I'll take it over here." As max went to the other side

"Hey Zoe. What's up?" He said

"Go turn on the news! Hurry up! Don't just stand here max!" Said Zoe as Max was confused "the news?" He said as Ash and Dawn turn the TV on saw people running screaming from the spinosaurus as Dr. Taylor came over "another dinosaur and this time it's a spinosaurus!" He said as the reporter spoke "we've just received this footage from Egypt at the famous pyramids of Giza where a real dinosaur appeared earlier today." As they were surprised "in Egypt!" Said Rex as they notice the dino holders are Berlin "what's this light?" They said as Ash and Dawn are hearing more "hundreds of tourists were forced to flee the scene, but fortunately, there have been no reports of injuries." Said The news

"Ash we need to get there!" Said Dawn as piplup and jewel agreed "let's head outside Dawn I know how to get there." Ash told her as them along with pikachu and Aura follow as Dawn ask him "Ash we're going to use our flying type Pokémon to get us there?" Said Dawn as Ash brings out charizard and Dawn brings out togekiss "yes and my magic will take us there fast" said Ash as dawn wondered "Ash had you told max and your uncle and aunt you were a half alicorn." She said

"No they won't believe me let's go!" Ash said as Dawn nodded they ride on their Pokémon to fly to Egypt to get to the spinosaurus before the alpha gang do at the lad "What? There are no flights till tomorrow night?" Said Dr. Taylor

"Hey is there anything in the manual about the dino holder lighting up like this?" Said Max

"Does that mean you haven't read it?" Said Reese as Rex spoke "I did the whole thing." He said as max was surprised "how? You must've skipped some, and gone right to the end." Said max as Rex looks at him "no I didn't" he said as Zoe look "I know how? Most of these pages are blank! What's the deal Reese?" Said Zoe as Reese is still working "there's still so much about the cards and the stones that we've yet to understand. So now every time that we make a now discovery, we will then add it to your manuals." Said Reese as Zoe was not impress "Too much time on your hands?" Said Zoe

"Well, that's interesting. The dino holder seems to be in sync with the map." Said Reese as they see the glow "look, Egypt is glowing!" Said Rex as they knew why "that's where the spinosaurus appeared!" Said Zoe then max spoke "so, that must be this thing was taking us when a dinosaur showed up." Said max then Reese spoke "that's exactly right." Said Reese then they notice two glows shown up

"Two more glows?" Rex said as Zoe wondered "guys where's Ash and Dawn?" She asked as they found out that the two glows are Ash and Dawn "wait that's them in Egypt how did they got there so fast?" Max wondered

(Egypt)

Ash and Dawn arrived at Egypt to the pyramids of Giza "wow we're here Ash I always want to see the pyramids of Giza." Said Dawn as Ash see the view "yeah this is great but I don't see the spinosaurus?" Ash said as they spot something down below "Hey Ash I see something?" Dawn said as the two made a land "you guys did great return" they said as they return charizard and togekiss to the pokeballs as Dawn walks over to the egg and found the card "Ash look it's one of the dinosaur cards!" Dawn shows him "you're right and it looks just like what Aura and Jewel are." Said ash as dawn look at him

"You mean super dinosaurs Ash." She said as they learn its a water type as they turn it "No way Ash it's a spinosaurus but it's backbone looks different?" Dawn said as Ash wondered "could it be a twin of the one got loose" Ash wondered as Dawn swip the card it had change to a cute spinosaurus with a silver spine "you are a cute one are you?" Dawn said as they learn this one is a timid nature was scared

"It's okay I don't want to hurt you." Dawn said as the spino look at her then was all happy that it likes dawn "wow two dinosaurs Dawn you're lucky." Said Ash then they notice footprints from someone seem to found the other egg that was buried

"Ash we're there two eggs?" Dawn asked

"Yeah but who took the egg?" Then they heard someone coming as they his then saw the alpha gang "I found it" as she picks up the water stone looks just like Dawn's "I found the water stone!" Said Ursula "A water stone look just like mine Ash!" Said Dawn as Ash look knew this is a problem "that's the first step. Now wheres the dinosaur?" Said Sander as ed spoke "where would a dinosaur go to hide?" Said Ed as Ursula look at terry "you ready, terry? Remember what we talked about." As terry bit her and Ursula screamed "that's gonna hurt." Said dawn as Ash agreed "yeah but they didn't know that we got the super dinosaur and someone took the other egg." Said Ash

"True Ash if we were a spino where would we be?" She asked as they plan to follow them as Sander spots the dinosaur "huh? There you are!" As they spot the dinosaur "stop being so stubborn! Go on get out there!" As terry bit Ursula again the jet spins out of control and terry was parachute to where the spinosaurus "go get him terry go get that spinosaurus now!" As she active the alpha scanner terry change to the tyrannosaurs Rex as the battle starts

"Great Ash the dino battle has started." Said Dawn as Ash see this as a distraction "we'll deal with him later right now we got a missing egg to find." Said Ash as Dawn agreed that they should find the egg holds a card and a stone

"Right Ash"

(D-lab)

"You really think you can teleport us to wherever the dinosaurs are, Reese?" said Max as Reese build a device "I believe the dinosaur function and a transport function work together now we just need to do a test run" said Reese as Zoe was worried "is that dangerous?" Said Zoe as Reese looks at her "it'll be fine. Probably. All of the technology is in here, so just push the button and you'll be transported to Egypt?" Said Reese as Dr. Taylor came "you can't go without me! I'm a paleontologist! A dinosaur expert could come in handy out there!" Said Dr. Taylor as max agreed "great let's go!" Said max as the machine start but max and chomp are gone

"He is gone?" Said Rex as Zoe spoke "So, it only works on max and chomp." Said Zoe as Reese was writing "note to myself, only those with a dinosaur and a stone can be teleported" said Reese as Dr. Taylor was upset "I want to go!" Said Dr. Taylor as for Ash and Dawn are searching for the dinosaur and the stone "Ash where you think the stone might be with a card?" Dawn ask as they found nothing "no clue we should get back and retrieve that spinosarus." Ash said until they heard a voice

"Ash, Dawn is that you two!" As they look a cute burnette has bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck as they knew her

"Kari!" They said as Kari run to them "dawn it's great to see you and our handsome hero." As Ash blush "yeah it's great to see you again." Said dawn as Ash spoke "Kari I thought twilight was with you?" Ash said

"She's over there with our new guest" said Kari

"Guest?" As Ash and Dawn look and saw Twilight in her human form with gatomon looking at the dinosaur had a metal spike tail "Ash it's a stegosaurus!" Dawn said as they learn kari and Twilight found the egg as Twilight see them "Ash dawn thank glad celestia told me about your discovery of dinosaurs I wanted to see I came to kari hoping she come to see you two again." Said twilight as she kiss ash "also see my handsome love again too." She said as Ash blush again "OK twilight and kari if that's the stegosaurus that means it's a super dinosaur but where is the stone?" Ash asked as kari remembered

"Like this!" She show him the stone has the air on it" that's it means you we're chosen kari and stegosaurus could be your partner." Said Dawn as Kari hold the little stegosaurus "You mean "Armor" Dawn!" Kari said as they were surprised "you name him already Kari!" Said Ash as kari nodded "yep I name him armor because his spikes and his tail is armor so is his skin and he likes it" as Armor lick kari and she was giggling

"I like the dinosaur already." Said Gatomon as her kari and twilight saw aura, jewel and the other spinosaurus with them "that must Aura the tyrannosaurus Rex and jewel the pterodactyl." Twilight said looking at the two but they like her and kari too "yep they're our partners." Said Dawn

"Wait You two if you had the spinosaurus was that other one we saw" kari asked as they heard max scream

"Ash how did your cousin got here" said Dawn as they see terry beat the spino and turn to a card "look chomp, a spinosaurus card!" Said max as they heard Sander "that's not yours" as the claw got the card "mission accomplished." Said Sander as kari ask Ash "Ash is that the alpha gang you and Dawn mention what's with a old lady." Said kari as Ursula heard "who said that how dare they call me old but, now it's time for some big fat revenge! Go on terry, get em!" Said Ursula as terry is ready "uh oh! Ready chomp!" As chomp is ready "Let's go! Dino slash!" As he swipe the card "go triceratops!" As chomp changes

"Now we've got em! Go for it chomp!" As chomp charges terry as they clash but terry bites him and swings him to the sphinx "get up! Come on! You can do it chomp!" As max remembered "oh, yeah I'll use electric charge!" Said Max as they are watching "wow your cousin remembers the move card he'll win." Said Twilight as Ash look up "better think again." Ash knew what will go wrong "better watch out! That little Twerp's using a move card again!" Said Sander

"Huh?" Said Ursula as ed spoke "remember what happened last time? He nearly beat us with that move." Said ed as Ursula was dumbfounded "oh, gee, I'm so upset. Not! I have a card" as she summons the spinosaurus

"Ursula don't!" Said ed

"You can't do that in here!" Said Sander as the jet explode "are they serious!" Dawn said sweat dropped "I see team rocket had more brains than those three" said kari as they see the spinosaurus land max lost his move card an it was getting close to him "max ready Aura!" Said Ash as aura nodded "dino slash!" As he swipe "rise tyrannosaurus!" As Aura changed "wow aura is like terry with his gem on amazing!" Said Twilight as Dawn is ready "my turn I'll use my new dinosaur go dino slash! " As Dawn swipe "bring down the wave spinosaurus!" As the super dinosaur change just like spinosaurus but it's back is like a diamond as Kari is going to help

"I'm in Ash and Dawn Dino slash!" As she swipe the card with the stone "rock them like a hurricane stegosaurus!" As Armor change as a big stegosaurus with armor as max saw them where did those two come from?" As he saw Ash and Dawn "Ash dawn!" Said max then he saw Rex and Zoe including kari and Twilight "rex, Zoe and who are you two?" Max asked as Ash spoke "later max!" Said Ash as Rex spoke

"Are you ready Zoe?" Said Rex as Zoe show determination "let's go!" Said Zoe as Rex swipe his "dino slash! You can do it carnotaurus!" As the carnotaurus changes then Zoe starts "Go! Dino slash!" As she swipe "come on out, Parasaurolophus!" As the parasaurolophus appeared

as the spinosaurus was outnumbered Armor, carnotaurus and parasaurolophus charge it as max got his move card

"chomp!" Then Aura and the diamond spinosaurus strike terry with pikachu use thunderbolt and piplup use bubblebeam as gatomon use lighting paw "oh no! I think chomp's hurt!" Said Max as Zoe came "don't worry max! This'll help!" As Zoe use a move card "nature's blessing! Re-energize chomp!" As the parasaurolophus heal chomp "awesome! What was that?" Said Dawn as Zoe look at her "that was one of her moves!" Said Zoe as Rex spoke "Ash, Dawn, new girl, max let's use our moves all together to finish this up!" Said Rex as they agreed "what? You mean you have a move card too?" Said Max as Rex use it

"Cyclone!" As the carotautus surrounded itself with cyclone and swing the spinosaurus "electric charge!" Said max as chomp surrounded itself with electrify and charges at terry "aura Aura beam!" As Aura fires a beam out of it's gem hits spinosaurus "diamond storm!" Dawn said as the spinosaurus summons a storm of diamonds at the spinosaurus and terry "my turn use tornado fury!" Shout kari as armor fires tornado fury at them change them to cards

"Alright" they said as they were going to get the cards but the alpha gang in bandages got them "who's your mummy now!" Said Sander as they remove the bandages "my terry may have lost but he's my loser!" Said Ursula

"Look who it is guys! That old lady again!" Said Zoe

"What did you say? Listen here! You obviously need to learn the difference between old and experience" said Ursula as Zoe spoke "sorry I guess I thought they mean the same thing" said Zoe as Ursula was not impressed "really! Well there's a big difference!" Said Ursula as the dinosaurs are here "and you can be sure that I'll be back to explain it another time! But for now the alpha gang must be on the way." As the camel moved in reverse "they keep getting weirder." Said Max as Zoe look at Kari and Twilight "hey what are your names thanks for the help!" Said Zoe as Dawn came "Zoe meet my friends this kari kamiya and this is Twilight sparkle" said Dawn

"Hey" said both as Zoe like them already "it's great to meet you two more friends I get to have." She said as Rex spoke "Guys you wanna meet ace?" Said Rex as the card turn to a small carnotaurus name ace "it's a perfect name for him cause it means number one and he's my first dinosaur!" Said Rex as Zoe brings her dinosaur "this is Paris" said Zoe as they ask about the name "well, she's a parasaurolophus, but Paris is much cuter name. Like it?" As Paris love it

"And Kari you named your stegosaurus Armor right." Said Rex as kari nodded "yep because he's completely armor" she said then they look at Dawn "a other super dinosaur on your team Dawn." Said Max as Dawn nodded

"Yep I name him diamond because of his back!" Said dawn

"I just remembered how are we getting back!" Said max "it's in the manual we just have to operate the dino holder in reverse and we'll go back to where we came from." As they come up with a idea to spend a extra week in Egypt "Hey Ash think of it as our date with four of us." Said Dawn as Ash smile at them "you're right." As max heard "what date Ash?" As Ash heard max said it "ah I remember they sell dates in Egypt let's go" as ash along with dawn, kari and twilight coming "what's with my cousin?" Max said but Zoe found out "you're a dense max but you'll figure it out!" Said Zoe

(The island)

"It finally worked! My move card is completed." As laura and rod came "it's finally complete grandpa" said rod as z was happy "yes once I make more move cards my dinosaur kingdom be unstoppable" said Z but as for Seth he was checking at the hidden drones he had saw Ash with Aura "So those three buffoons we're beaten by a championed but what did my drones sense in him something powerful." As he thinks about "it'll had to wait till my time has come" he said

 **now that was it of chapter 2 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash and Dawn saw two characters you know and two new super dinosaurs appeared I bet you like it also AshxSatsuki, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


	3. Tanks a lot

**Pokémon dinosaur king**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tanks A Lot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Dinosaur king and I had a very busy one sorry about that where we left off was that Ash was off to visit his cousin and Dawn came along when they arrive things were different as they found actual living dinosaurs but the two they had were different than max and the D-team now they had a other problem was the group call the alpha gang are coming after them now they must find the dinosaurs enjoy AshXDawn**

At the Taylor House Rex is showing Ace a picture of the carnotaurs "There you are from the old days, Ace! Man, this limited edition book was worth every penny of those five months of Allowance i paid for it." said Rex as Ace was running around knocking over everything

"Hey, Ace. Could you calm down a little bit? I'm trying to read here!" but Rex notice that Ace left muddy footprints on his book "Huh?...Aaaagh!" Rex was angry

"Look what you just did to my new book It's totally ruined!" as Ace tries to lick the mud off but went worse "Now there's spit all over it!" said Ace as Ash, Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Max and Zoe are outside

"Ha ha! stop! it tickles chomp!" said Max playing with chomp as he was on his back "Ohh! that's worse!" said Max

"Hey, Max. I bet your Dad's landed in london by now. maybe you should try calling him" said Zoe was with Paris

"Yeah, but I thought he said he wasn't gonna get there till dinnertime" said max

"You're right I guess I'm just super excited to hear if that thing in the picture is another stone or not." said Zoe was excited "I know! Well, hopefully when he gets to the museum they'll be able to tell better because it was kind of small in the corner of that picture." said Max as Ash was with Aura

"You are completely healthy today Aura" Ash said to Aura as he rubbed his head on his shoulder

"Jewel and Diamond are looking great as well." said Dawn as Jewel is on her shoulder and Diamond was eating his food "There you are Armor good as clean" said Kari as Armor enjoyed his bath "Say Kari how was your travel to the orange island?" said Ash

"I manage to win four badges" as Kari shows them her badges " Wow you are doing great Kari." said Dawn then Twilight smiled at them

"Seems we are all doing great at our journeys" said Twilight then Ash spoke "It is true Twilight but maybe you might get a dinosaur too" Ash replied

"Thanks Ash!" said Twilight then they heard Rex "Ace, hold on! Get back here!" shout Rex as Ace runs behind them

"What's the matter Rex?" said Max

"Ace just ruined my brand new collectable Dinosaur book!" said Rex

"What did he do?" said Max as Ace was still hiding "He stomp all over and got all the pages all muked up" Rex said to them

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Why can't you just wipe them off?" said Zoe as Rex looks at her "No need to. He licked them off with his slobbery tongue!" Rex replied

"Eww!"" said both

"Well at least he was trying to help." said Zoe as Dawn nodded "Yes Zoe's right you know Rex" said Dawn as piplup nodded "Anyone hungry?!" said Aki was calling them

"Zoe, I see you and Kari had little dogs follow you home, as well!" said Aki as Zoe remembered "Gah. Oh, yeah that's right!" said Zoe

"Yeah this one follow me from cairo" said Kari keeping Armor with her "There sure are a lot of unusual looking dogs out roaming the streets these days. Enjoy your food. Should I bring your dogs and a parrot a snack, too?" said Aki

"Maybe for the other six, but none for Ace." said Rex as Ace was depressed then Daimond came over give Ace his food "Awww Diamond shared his food" said Dawn even piplup was impressed

"Dinosaurs always watch over for each other." said Ash

(Alpha island)

"Every time! Once more. Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew. Ride your dinosaur two by two!" said Dr. Z as he toss his bones then points at the location "Ha ha ha! No matter how many times I do it, it says London! See for yourselves take a look! See?! Ha ha ha!" as he laugh "What did i tell you? Bones don't lie." said Z

"Maybe you should try something more scientific?" said Rod

"Yeah, Grandpa. How come you're messing around with dinosaur bones?" said Laura

"Let's leave him alone with his fortune telling. Come on, Laura." said Rod as Laura asked her big brother something "Do you think he's OK? Zander said something like he's lost a marble, but I'm not really sure what that means." said Laura as Z stay focus "I haven't lost marbles, only dinosaurs, but that doesn't matter so much anymore now that the bones can find them!" said Z

(London)

At London Dr. Taylor has arrived to the museum "Let's get right down to business, Mr. Brady. I took a picture of the fossil earlier, and when the picture was developed I noticed this object in the corner." Dr. Taylor shows the picture of the object but he is not the only one here

"This is absurd. Here we are in London all because of a bone-headed bone game that Dr. Z likes to play. Ridiculous! And to be quite honest, I'm surprised at the both of you for buying into it." said Ursula

"But, Ursula, all you've been doing the whole time is shopping, anyway, and We're supposed to be here looking for the dinosaurs." said Ed carring packaging as ursula hits him

"Oh, then it's my mistake. I thought we were here looking for designer stores!" said Ursula

"Well, That's understandable. it could happen to anyone." said Zander as he see the skeleton of the tyrannosaurus rex "Oh! Whoa!" as he land on Ursula and Ed

"Ow! What's the matter with you?! have you forgotten who we are? The Alpha Gang strikes fear in others. We're not afraid of a bunch of bones!" said Ursula

"Yeah, Zander. This is a musuem you know. what do you think it was gonna have in it?" said Ed

"Well, excuse me for not liking skeletons!" said Zander

"There's more where that came from, so get used to it! what's this?" as Ursula found a object but was one of the stones "Ahh. I think i found it! This is the stone, right?" said Ursula

"Way to go, Ursula!" said Ed as the alarm goes off

"Huh?" said both

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" as Ed was running "You don't seriously think i'm leaving here without all of my purchase do you? Go get them!" said Ursula

"Whaaaaat?!" said Ed then the guards are coming "Secure the exits! This way!" they said as ursula was hiding

"What are they doing here? Get rid of them!" said Ursula

"You heard her, Zander. Get rid of them!" said Ed

"My brain is going to explode. I can't handle all of this anxiety in one place!" said Zander as they run but wrecking the bones "Look Officers, over there. I think I see a donut shop!" said Ursula as they knocked over the egg holds the dinosaur card but was covered in dirt than glows reveal to be a Saichania

"Did i do that?" said Zander as the guards were chasing the Saichania but he rams them with his tail as the guards ran off "I hate to say "I told you so," but I knew that Dr. Z's bones would lead us right to that dinosaur!" said Ursula

"You never had a doubt!" said Zander as Dr. Taylor and Mr. Brady are running "Oh, boy. look at that! A real, live Saichania!" said dr. Taylor as the Saichania escaped

"Come on. Let's go! That dinosaur's not going to catch itself now, is it?!" as Ed and Zander are moving

"Ed, I'm not going to tell you again my purchases need to come with me!" said Ursula

"Wh-whaaaaa?" said Ed

"Thank you!" as they ran "Well, I imangine it's not every day you find a Saichania running around in your museum, Hey Brady?!" said Dr. Taylor as he didn't notice three more cards with a grass stone was near the skeletons one was a Saichania but it had ruby tip back with spikes on it, other was a fire dinosaur but a Velociraptor color blue but it too has a emerald on it's tail and same as the claws, the last was the Iguanodon but it's head has a pink jewel on it

(Taylor's house)

"Sorry your book got all messed up, Rex" said Max

"I told him to calm down and stop jumping around!" said Rex still mad at him "Well, it seems like he's really sorry. I think you should just let it go." said Zoe

"Zoe's right Rex." Said Ash as Pikachu was enjoying his food "Pika" then they heard a beep "Uh-oh! said Max

"The Dino holder is beeping" said Zoe

"Hey, maybe a new card has been found!" said Rex as Ash check his super dino holder "there is three more located too!" said Ash looking at it "I wonder where?" said max as it shows the location

"London, England." said Rex

"Hey that's where my dad is right now!" said Max as him and Chomp are running "Wait, Max! We're coming too!" said Zoe as her and paris run to them "Ash you had a hyperactive cousin!" said Kari as Ash chuckled

"Yes but he always get himself to trouble" Ash said as him, Dawn, Kari, Twilight along with Pikachu, Piplup, Gatomon, Aura, Jewel, Diamond and Armor follow them then Ace follows them "Hold on a minute, Ace!" said Ace as he follows

(D-Lab)

"Reese!" said Max as Reese sees them "I was expecting you." said Reese on her computer "Ready for transport?" as they are ready "You're going to London." said Reese

"Stop it, Ace. Quit fooling around." said Rex as Max looks at Ash "Are you coming cousin" said Max

"It's fine Max, We'll catch up" as Ash Dawn, Kari and Twilight exist out than "Let's go!" said both as Ash teleported themselves and Reese teleports D-team to london

(Musuem)

as they arrived to the musuem "Oh! I'm so glad you're here kids!" said Dr. Taylor

"So did you find another dinosaur card, Dad?!" said Max as Dr. Taylor spoke "We found much more than that! A full-sized Saichania is hiding in this museum." said dr. Taylor

"You're kidding, Saichania?!" said Max as Ace was squirming "Knock it off, Ace. what's the matter with you?" said Rex as Ace is running off

"I'll help you look after I get Ace back!" said Rex

"Unfortunately, the alpha gang is already here. So let's hurry and find it before they do!" said Dr. Taylor

"Is that old lady here too?" said Zoe

"Do you ever get that feeling that someone is talking about you?" said Ursula running with Ed and Zander then Max see Ash, Dawn, Kari and Twilight here

"Hey Ash that was quick" said Max as Ash smiled

"And look what we found!" as they show them the three super dinosaur cards and the leaf stone "Wha three more super dinosaur cards and the grass stone" said Zoe

"And it chose Twilight" said Dawn as Twilight is holding the grass stone "Ash we are up against the Saichania we need to get to it before the Alpha gang does. Let's go, Chomp!" said Max as he looks at his dad

"Dad, Maybe you can think of a way to lure it out somehow?" said Max as Ash chuckled "Well let's go help Zoe!" As him and his girlfriends are following Zoey

"That's not a half-bad idea. Why didn't I think of it myself? Saichanias live near water. What other animal lives near water. Yeah, Hippos?" as Dr. Taylor looks at Brady "Hey Brady, think you can round up some good hippo feed for me?" said Dr. Taylor

"Hippopotamus?" said Brady as for the Alpha gang "Thses boxes are getting heavy, Zander. Can you help me out?" said Ed

"Can't you see that I'm busy looking for a dinosaur?" said Zander looking "I think we should split up, so you two stay on this floor, and I'll go take a look upstairs. If you find it, use spiny to battle with." said Ursula

"Never fear, Ed and Zander are here!" said Zander as Ursula runs up

"Whatever." she said

Max and Chomp running at the museum "This place is huge. How are we ever gonna find it?" said Max then Chomp turns a other way "Ohh! Do you think you heard something, Chomp?! let's go!" as Max and Chomp are in the room "Well, this seems like it'd be a pretty good spot for it to hide" as they see models of dinosaurs "Wow! Look at all of these dinosaurs, Chomp." as Max see something

"Hey, I think that's it, right?!" said Max was looking at the Saichania was holding still "Or is this a fake one, too? it looks like it's totally real." then Max heard Chomp whining because of the model Triceratops "Aw, Chomp. Are you missing your family?" as Chomp whimpered "I understand, but you got me, Ash and the D-Team as your family now! And we're gonna have lot's more adventures like this one together!" as Max didn't notice the Saichania walks off

"Well, what do you say? Should we get back to looking for that Saichania?!" said Max as they keep searching then Ace was still running

"Hey! Did you see that?!" said Zander

"Wasn't that one of the dinosaurs those brats used on us in the desert?" Ed asked Zander "Yes, it sure was. Now let's go get it!" said Zander as they are running but crashed to Rex

"What are you guys doing here, and how come you're always following us around?!" said Rex

"That's what I was going to ask you!" said Zander "If you're here looking for that Saichania, you can forget it!" said Ed as Rex was up "Believe it or not, I have a bigger mess to take care of right now than you!" as Rex runs off

"Oh, I doubt that! There is no bigger mess than us!" said Zander

"I don't know, Zander. I'm not so sure you atually meant to say that." said Ed "I say what I mean and I mean what i say!" as they heard a wall break as the Saichania shows up and runs off "Well, I stand corrected. This is a bigger mess." said Zander

"Saichania! where are you? Come on out, my little tank dinosaur!" said Ursula as she stops

"What do we have here?! Oh, this jewelry is absoulutely gorgous! I've never seen anything quite so stunning unless of course it was something hanging around my neck and dripping of my ears!" as Ursula didn't notice the Saichania was walking pass her

"Ace, hold on, pal!" said Rex's voice "Did I just hear those brats again?" said Ursula as Rex shout

"Ace!" as ursula hides "Stop, Ace! I'm not mad. I just want to talk to you!" said Rex as Ace was hiding "Please Ace?" said Rex as for Ash was with Dawn, Kari, Twilight and Zoe had Pikachu, Piplup, Gatomon, Aura, Jewel and Armor also Paris

"This place is so big. I feel like we've been walking around in circles." said Zoe as Dawn looks around "She's right Ash we are going in circles." Dawn replied

"I sure wish we had Izzy here with his Probopass" said Ash then they heard Paris is eating the plants

"Huh? Paris! No! Don't eat that!" Zoe shouted as Paris was hiding

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Don't hide." as they see how paris was scared

"She is scared of you as Ace was to Rex" said Gatomon

"Oh! Now I understand how Ace must feel." said Zoey as Zander and Ed are behind them

"There's that Ketchum kid with the girls! Bring out Spiny!" said Ed telling Zander "That's one Spinosaurus coming right up." said Zander but sut suddenly Kari notice her pokebatt was active reveal a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature.

"Flareon what is it?" said Kari as Flareon looks at the side tose two are "Flare!!!!" she releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth atZander and Ed

"It's the Alpha gang!" said Twilight of course Flareon's Flamethrower destroyed Ursula's purchases to ashes "Oh That's it Alpha slash go Spinosaurus!" as Spiny changes to the Spinosaurus and reagy to fight

"Let's get of here, Paris!" as Zoe runs and see the door "A door! please be unlocked! Please, please, please." said Zoe as Ash, Dawn, Kari and Twilight are standing up for her

"No use running Zoe we're gonna fight them!" said Twilight as she has the stone and the iguanodon

"dino slash!" As he swipe "rise tyrannosaurus!" As Aura changed as Dawn is ready "my turn go dino slash! " As Dawn swipe "soar to the skies Pterodactyl" as Jewel had changed to a huge pterodactylthen Kari is up

"Dino slash!" As she swipe the card with her holder "rock them like a hurricane stegosaurus!" As Armor change as a big stegosaurus then Twilight swipe her card "Dino slash! Rise up Iguanodon!" as the Iguanodon appeared with a Ruby attached on the head roars

"Go Dino slash! let's go Parasaurolophus!" said Zoe as Paris is ready "Whoa a super iguanodon!" said Ash then Max heard the noise

"That sounds like a battle's going on somewhere, But i wonder where." said Max

"Looks like they're trapped now. huh, Zander?" said Ed telling Zander "Which gives us the unfair advantage and that's exactly how i like to play!" said Zander

"Max, where are you?! Can you hear me, Rex?!" said Zoe

"Nobody can hear you. We're in the basement, so don't waste your breath." said Ed "Besides, You're hurting my ears, so just prepare to battle and lose." said Zander but he didn't pay attenion of the battle

"Aura, Jewel, Armor, Ruby super move! Aura beam, Hydro Whirlpool, Tornado fury, Blossom blast!"

Jewel was using a powerful water whirlpool at him then Aura had then fires a powerful beam out of his jewel then armor fires tornado fury then Ruby has pedals surround her then fires Blossom blast at Spiny then changes to the card

"No way we lost that fast!" said Ed as Kari had a glare "we are not frighten children we mean buisness" said Kari as the two run off "You guys are great!" said Zoe thanking them "Well i gonna say having a super dinosaur is great." said Twilight as the dinosaurs form back to small versions

"You name yours Ruby Twilight." said Dawn

"Yeah because she has a ruby on her head and she likes it" said Twilight as she is rubbing ruby "We should go find Rex and Max before things get crazy" Ash said as they agreed

Rex and Ace are still at the same spot but Ace notice something "Ace? What? Are you alright?" as Ace saved Rex then was fighting Terry

"That was close. Ace, you just saved my life, pal." said Rex as Ursula appeared in bandages "No way! It's a creepy old mummy!" said Rex as ursula heard that "Did you just say old mummy? I'm not old. I might be creepy, but i'm not old!" as she removes the bandages "Oh well, never mind. It was fun while it lasted, but now i have much more important thing to do such as catching your carnotaurus!" said Ursula as Rex is ready to fight

"Dino slash!" as he swipe the card "Carnotaurus, blow them away!" as Ace changes and ready to fight

"Ha ha ha! You really think your Carnotaurus can beat my big, bad T. Rex?" said Ursula as Rex let's Ace charges to fight but Terry knocks him to the wall

"Ace, watch out!" said Rex as Dr. Taylor arrives

"So we meet again, T. Rex!" said Dr. Taylor

"Are you kidding?! My tyrannosaurus doesn't want your little fruit basket! I hate to tell you but he's a carnivore!" said Ursula as Dr. Taylor laugh "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought it for the Saichania, isn't it?! Nothing like a little hippo food to draw him out!" said Dr. Taylor as Ursula laugh

"Oh, Please. Do you really think you can trick my little tank by using hippo food? Yes that's right. I already named him tank, and he's already mine--Uh, What were we talking about again?" said Ursula as Rex summons the move

"Cyclone!" as Ace used Cyclone and hits Terry "That was a pretty good move, but it's time like this where i pull out a few good moves of my own!" said Ursula

"Terry, fire!" as Terry used his move on Ace and changes to the card "Ace!" said Rex as Ursula runs for the card

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" but Ursula was frozed

"what I can't move?" as she see a humanoid structure and large mustache. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. Additional spike protrude from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand "Good Alakazam!" said Twilight talking to her Alakazam then Dr. Taylor gives Ace back to Rex

"Thanks" said Rex

"Good job. Now go on and look for Max and Zoe. We'll take care of this!" said Ash as him, Dawn, Kari and Twilight are ready then the saichania appeared knocks Terry and eats hippo food

"Enjoy your snack Saichania!" said Dr. Taylor as Terry is charging "Take care of him, Terry!" as Terry takes down the saichania and changes to the card as ursula takes it then Ed and Zander arrived

"Ursula, Spiny got beaten!" said Ed as Max and Zoe made it "I don't need spiny right now. while you and Zander were off losing your battle, Terry and I not only captured Tank, but i have the stone tablet, as well! ha ha ha! Terry get rid of them!" said Ursula

"Not a chance Pikachu iron tail!" Ash shout as Pikachu's tail glows white and hits the Terry with it then changes to the card as Ursula picks up the card and they ran "Ed! where's my purchases!" Ursula asked him "Ah they got burned by a Flareon..." as she screamed

"I don't believe it. They got the Saichania!" said Max as Ash chuckled

"Not two of them Kari show them the super dinosaur you got" Ash said as Kari has the Saichania card "Wow they didn't knew awesome!" said Zoe as Rex calls out Ace

"Ace, thank you!" as he run "I don't get what's going on to him anymore." said Rex as Zoe look at him

"I think I might know. I learned something from Paris today that explain thier feelings" said Zoe

"Like what?" said Rex

"What they really want is to make us happy, so you scolded him today he tried to fix what he did wrong so that you wouldn't be mad at him anymore." said Zoe

"And i told him he just made it worse." as Rex hugs him "Oh, Ace, I'm so sorry, pal. I never should've yelled at you like that. Friendship's more important than any dumb old book." said Rex

"Do you think we should head back home now?" said Max

"Yeah, but mind i keep that Super saichania Kari." said Dr. Taylor as Kari sighed "That won't happen dr. Taylor you need a tablet for her and you don't got one" said Kari as Dr. Taylor sighed of defeat

 **That's it of CH 3 everyone and sorry for keeping you waiting things got so busy also to tell everyone this story connects to PokemonXDigimon story Darkness turns to light and also the super Raptor and super Saichania will appear in ch 4 and if you had ideas for characters deserve the lighting and Air tablets for more super dinosaurs send pm or Review and let me know enjoy**


End file.
